Una Despedía Un Adiós Pero nunca un hasta siempre
by Rave Strife
Summary: un pequeño tributo a Iwata tambien esta en relatos de una mansion de locos


el Sabado me entere que Iwata nos habia dejado este es un tributo a el disfrutenlo

* * *

Una Despedía Un Adiós Pero nunca un hasta siempre

Es una mañana lluviosa en Tokio, en un cementerio se encuentran Mario, Luigi, Fox, Pit y más personajes de nintendo mirando como es bajado un ataúd a su lugar de descanso eterno, los héroes de los videojuegos de nintendo no pueden contener las lágrimas, ya que se encuentran dándole el adiós a alguien que les vio crecer que los convirtió en lo que eran, que inauguro el primer torneo en el que se reunieron, que los regreso del olvido y siempre estuvo para ellos.

Pit mira el ataúd y recuerda cuando le llamo a su oficina para decirle que le daría un nuevo juego además que aparecería en el torneo de Súper Smash Bros, le duele en el alma no haberle dicho cuanto le quería y las gracias por esta nueva oportunidad.

Mario y Luigi le evocan en sus recuerdos con cariño, los primeros Nintendo Direct que le ayudaron a hacer, sus juegos nuevos y el paso que dieron a la nueva generación de consolas con su ayuda.

Samus solo mira al piso esperando que solo sea una terrible pesadilla y que le vera en su oficina cuando vaya con las nuevas ideas para el siguiente metroid con esa sonrisa típica de él y con el ds en mano jugando algún título.

Red solo se lamenta el no haberle conocido más a fondo y platicado con él, le conocía ya que había pasado por su oficina algunas veces, siempre risueño y jugando algún título además de supervisar la compañía que ayudo a sacar de la casi ruina.

Kirby llora por su padre por quien le insistió en seguir adelante, a su amigo y confidente.

Fox y la demás tropa de Star Fox se mantienen a raya de las emociones sintiéndose mal que el jamás vería su nuevo juego o la siguiente consola hacerse realidad.

Las princesas encienden el incienso para pedir por su alma y que encuentre el descanso que merece, ya que no es un hasta siempre porque el vivirá en la memoria de sus creaciones de sus amigos y jugadores que entretuvo.

Megaman se lamenta el haberle gritado cuando supo que no habría más juegos de el por culpa de capcom cuando él no tenía la culpa y la disculpa que le dio cuando lo considero para el siguiente torneo.

Lucas y Ness miran el ataúd de su padre bajar, ellos son inmortales pero jamás creyeron que el moriría, tan sano que le veían siempre con esa gran sonrisa.

Más y más gente se reúne para darle el adiós, desde el Jefe maestro hasta Sora de Kindome Hearts, desde Microsoft hasta Play station, desde 343 industris hasta Square enix todos reunidos para darle el adiós a un amigo un consejero un gamer hasta el final de sus días.

La culpa corroe a algunos a otros la tristeza, lento baja la caja de madera, dentro de ella un hombre un padre un amigo, un CEO, un programador, Un gamer, un hombre que jamás se dio por vencido, que vio esperanza en una compañía cuando todos ya la habían abandonado, el innovador un inventor, entre sus dedos descansa un DS y un control de Wii; poco a poco los gamers de todo el mundo llegan a darle el adiós más no un hasta siempre.

El sacerdote llega y las palabras de aliento a los deudos se recitan, recuerdos amargos recuerdos felices llegan a todos, todos con una persona en mente, una que revoluciono la manera de ver los videojuegos.

La gente comienza a retirarse pero no estos héroes, Link deja en su lapida un frasco con un hada, Sonic un anillo, Pit toca su arpa mirando a las nubes, una melodía triste pero que reconforta una que es acompañada por la ocarina de Link, la canción de curación, una despedida mas no un hasta siempre, eso piensan ellos ya que mientras existan el al final no moría, las princesas abandonan el lugar acompañadas por la mano maestra y la mano loca en formas humanas llorando todos por su prematura partida, el torneo está suspendido hasta nuevo aviso dice la mano maestra sabe bien que todos necesitan pensar como seguirán adelante, quien se encargara de ellos ahora que ya no está el.

El cementerio se queda casi vacío en una lápida aun vigilada por cierto ángel reza en ella

Satoru Iwata

 **En mi tarjeta de presentación, soy presidente corporativo. En mi mente, soy desarrollador de juegos. Pero en mi corazón, soy un gamer**

nadie cree que ha partido, hasta esa mañana que se enteraron, Pit solo se inclina y talla algo más en la lápida fría algo que siente en su interior y que si el viviese estaría de acuerdo que estuviese en esa fría losa

Padre, amigo pero sobretodo Innovador

Ese último vestigio de vida abandona el lugar donde los muertos descansan con un gran peso en su corazón, mira hacia tras una vez más mira al fantasma de Iwata sonreírle antes de seguir subiendo al cielo mientras juega en su Ds sin antes decirle algo

"No es un hasta siempre solo es un nos vemos luego"

A lo que Pit solo responde "Te Amo papá diviértete en el cielo"

El mundo gamer le llora pero ellos perdieron un padre, las demás compañías preparan un homenaje pero ellos son el más grande homenaje que él ha dejado en la tierra, ellos son su legado y siempre harán harán que el viva en la memoria de todos


End file.
